


Blood Vows

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Fist Fights, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic, Magic Users, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, blood ties - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is in love with Lucy, but Natsu and Lucy are pretty much an item.  Jealousy drives him to extremes to get the girl and it may cost him his life.This is a one shot story that deviates a lot from the typical Fairytail storylines





	

Morning rays shine down upon the sleeping blonde; she turns over and shields her eyes. _‘Tss, so bright!’_ She pulls the curtains closed.

Dragging herself out of bed she staggers to her bathroom and looks in the mirror.  Bags are forming under her glassy blood shot eyes and her skin has taken on a pale shade of white.   _‘What is happening to me?! I feel so tired the last couple of days.  And I look like…’_

 

There is a knock on her front door and she hears Levy calling her.  Opening it Lucy uses the jamb as a brace. 

“Oh my goodness what’s happening to you?!”

“I, I don’t know.  I keep waking up like this.”

“I should take you to Porlyusica...”

Lucy cuts her off, “No. Please Levy.  I just need to eat something and get some sleep.  I’ll be ok.”

“Everyone is worried.  Natsu is ready to come storming in here.”

“I know; that’s why I keep my window closed.  I, I don’t want him to see me like this.”

“Lu, that’s not going to stop him.”

“Just a couple more days Lev, please?”

“Alright, but at least let me make you something to eat.”

“Thank you Levy.”

 

That same afternoon Natsu is going out of his mind with worry, “Levy I don’t care, I’m going in there!" 

“But Lucy doesn’t..”

“It’s not up to her anymore!”

Natsu breaks the door open to reveal a pitch black room.  “Lucy!  Where are you!  Answer me!”  Getting no response he follows her scent into the bedroom.  Finding the lamp he turns it on and sees her sprawled on the bed.  “Shit!  Lucy!”  He rushes to her side.

“Lu-chan!” Cries Levy.  “She’s even worse than this morning!”  Her hair is matted down, sweat covering her body like a fever.  Her breathing is shallow and her lips are starting to turn a light shade of blue.

Natsu picks up her frail, limp body and runs out the door with Levy trying to keep up. “I’m taking her to Porlyusica.  Go get Wendy!”

“R,right.” They head off in different directions.

 

By the time Levy and Wendy get there, Porlyusica has Lucy on a cot and Natsu is holding her hand.  His eyes are red and puffy and an air of angst surrounds him.  Wendy rushes to Lucy’s bedside and immediately tries to detect what’s the problem.  “It’s like something drained her energy and magic.  It’s fatally low.”  She grimaces. 

“Not something. Someone,” adds Porlyusica.  “And they are probably doing it while she sleeps.” 

The panic reflects in Natsu’s voice, “Can you help her?!!”

Wendy- “Yes, I can restore her.  But it sounds like there is a bigger issue here.”

Porlyusica- “You need to figure out who is doing this to her or it will continue to happen.”

Natsu- “Oh I’m not leaving her side until this is over! Whoever is hurting her is going to pay!”

 

It takes Wendy and Porlyusica a couple of hours to rejuvenate Lucy enough that she is out of the danger zone.  Now conscious Natsu carries her back to her apartment and puts her in her bed.

“Lucy, don’t ever scare me like that again!  You could have died… and, and, I don’t know what I’d do if…” 

In a soft undertone, “Natsu, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to worry you like that.”  She whispers.

“I’m going to catch and hurt the person doing this to you.  Until then I’m not leaving you alone for a second.”

She stares up into his onyx eyes.  Reaching out to his face she caresses his cheek.  His eyes close as he places his hand over hers and leans into it.  _Sighing_ , “Lucy I can’t lose you.  I think I’d die too.”

“Lu-chan, I’m not leaving either.  I’m crashing on your couch and he’s gonna stay in here with you.”

Opening his eyes again he sees Lucy still staring at him.  Her eyes are moist and softened.  “I love you Natsu.”  She whispers.

His cheeky grin takes over his face with eyes all wide and excited.  “Really!  Because I love you too!”

She smiles. “I’m so lucky to have my very own Prince charming.”

“You mean like in your stories?”

She chuckles, “Yeah, except you’re not the knight in shining armor, but more like flaming armor”

He just grins, “Then that make you my Princess!”

 

Levy who has been standing quietly watching the scene unfold smiles happy for her best friend. She’s the only one that knew how Lucy felt about him. _‘Why does it always take such drastic situations to reveal such sentiments?’_

 

As Levy slumbers on the living room couch Natsu holds Lucy tight asleep on her bed.  If someone comes to attack her again he wants to be right where the action is.  Around 2 am he is awakened to her moving.

Sitting up he turns Lucy on her back.  Her eyes are closed but she is squirming and arching her back gasping for air.  “Lucy!”  He starts to panic.  “Lucy wake up!”  Shaking her.  “Levy get in here!”  “I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Natsu?!”  Levy runs into the room and see’s Lucy’s body floundering.  Looking around, “But there’s no one else here!  Just grab her and let’s get her to the Master!”

He tries to pick her up but her flailing is making it difficult.  “Damn it!  I can’t hold onto her.  I need help!”

Sensing that something is wrong with his owner Leo appears.  “What’s wrong with Lucy?!”

“Leo!”  Levy shouts, “No time to explain, just help us get her to the Master!”

Picking Lucy up with Natsu’s help, “You guys grab hold of my suit!”  Levy and Natsu hold on as Leo teleports them all straight into Fairytail’s infirmary.  Levy rushes out to get Master Makarov and Leo goes to get Wendy.

 

When they arrive in the room Lucy has stopped flailing and her breathing has gone back to normal but she is still unconscious.  Natsu is frantic.  Wendy gets to work trying to revive her again.

Makarov- “Will someone tell me what is going on?!”

Levy- “We don’t really know.  She’s been waking up more and more tired.  We took her to see Porlyusica and she and Wendy believe that someone is draining her very essence and it’s slowly killing her.”

Natsu- “I just don’t understand!  There wasn’t anyone in the room when she was attacked again!” 

Makarov- “I can sense that someone is using magic on her from a distance.  But I can’t tell who it is.  In order to help her we need to figure that out and quick.”

Wendy- “I’ve stabilized her for now.  Just let her sleep till the morning, her body needs to continue healing.”

Levy- “I’ll put up a barrier enchantment around this room to keep anyone from coming in.”

Natsu- “I won’t leave her alone.”

Levy- “You can stay with her.  I’ll set it up so no one else can come or go and hopefully it’ll keep whoever it is from attacking her again tonight.”

Leo- “I’ll be back first thing in the morning too.”  He disappears.

Makarov- “In the morning we’ll get to work to try and figure out what magic is being used on her.  We should all get some rest now.  Son you too, she’ll need you to stay strong for her.”  Nodding Natsu sits down next to Lucy as the others leave the room and Levy sets up the barrier locking them out.   

 

He lies down, cuddling her to him as he pulls the blanket around them.  In a soft low voice he whispers next to her ear, “Lucy, if you can hear me, you need to fight whoever is attacking you…”  _Sigh._  “Ugh, I should have told you how I felt a long time ago but I was so afraid of being rejected, I didn’t know if I could take that.  I just love you so much, this is killing me that I can’t protect you.  I would do anything to save you, anything……”

_'That fool is giving me the perfect opportunity to get Natsu on my side, I just need to wait for the opportunity to present itself..….’_

 

_‘Lucy, come to me Lucy.’_

_‘Who are you?  Why are you in my head?!’_

_‘It matters not. Now, come to me Lucy.  Follow my voice, follow my command.’_

_‘Follow your command…’_

Falling into a trance she slips out of the bed and walks out of the infirmary.  As she steps out of the guild hall a man in the shadows steps out with his arms out stretched.

_‘Come to me.’_

_‘Yes…’_  

  

The next morning Natsu awakens to an empty bed.  “Lucy!” he screams and bolts out the door.  “Lucy” he continues to shout, searching throughout the hall.  “Damn it, she’s gone!”

Makarov and Levy are just coming in as they hear Natsu panicking, “What happened?!”

As tears flow down his face, “Lucy, She’s gone!  When I woke up she wasn’t here!”

 

When Lucy awakens, her head is foggy and her body is still weakened. _‘Ohh, where am I?’_   Looking around her she realizes she is on a lavish bed in maybe a posh hotel room somewhere.  Turning over she sees a strange man sitting on the bed next to her. 

“Who the hell are you!” she shrieks scrambling off the bed into a corner.  “Where am I!  Where is Natsu?!”  She darts her eyes around the room frantically looking for the way out.

He stands up calmly.  “I don’t know this Natsu person you speak of.” 

“Then what do you want with me!  I’m not worth any money anymore!”

“I’ve been contracted to kidnap you, but I don’t know nor do I care for what reason.  I am sorry I had to drain your essence and bring you close to death but it was to prepare you.”

“P,p,prepare for what?!”

“For a memory erase spell.”

She runs for the door and smack into another man who grabs hers arms.  “Let me go!”  She starts to shriek and pull away, her hair a jumbled mess partially covering her face.

“It’s too late Lucy. I’m sorry I had to do this to you, but you and Natsu left me no choice.”

She stops pulling, _‘I know that voice!!_ ’  Peering through the strands,

“GRAY!”

 

At Fairytail, Natsu is being held down by Leo, Erza, and Gajeel.  “Let me go you bastards!  I need to go find her!”

“You don’t even know where to start looking!”  Gajeel yells at him.  “Calm the hell down so we can figure out our next move!”

“Fuck You metal head!  Ahhh!  Release me!!!”

Leo- “I can still sense her somewhere in Magnolia but I can’t get to her.  It’s like someone is blocking my magic and hers.”

“See she’s still close!  I can find her!!  Damn it let me go!  I need to get to her!”

“Natsu, if I tell them to release you, do you think you can track her scent?”

“Hell yeah!”

Makarov looks to Erza and nods.  She, Leo, and Gajeel let go of Natsu who immediately takes off running.  “Well don’t just stand there, follow him!”

 

“Why would you do this to me Gray, I thought we were friends!” 

“That’s the problem; we’re just Friends!  Lucy I have loved you ever since you joined Fairytail.  In the beginning I’d try flirting with you; even Gemini let it slip during the Nirvana incident.  But no, all these years you only wanted that idiot Natsu!  I just couldn’t wrap my head around it!  Why him?  What’s so appealing about him?  He never returned your affections for him.  He takes advantage of your hospitality.  I mean what would you have done if I started showing up in your apartment un-announced?!  Sleeping in your bed?!   Ugh, after a while I gave up and tried to bury my feelings.  I had hoped that Natsu would never fall for you too and I could at least watch you from a distance.  Tch, but then a month ago that fool tells me he’s trying to work up the courage to tell you he loves you!  Oh I knew I needed to put a stop to that.” 

“What are you going to do with me!”  she stammers through her tears.

“That’s up to you.  I’ll give you two options.  One, you come to me willingly, no pain involved or Two, Menou here with make you into my slave.  Either way you’ll be mine!”

“You bastard! I can’t believe you’ve become so screwed up in the head that you’d make me a mindless slave to you.”

“Oh not mindless, you’ll still be you, but he’s going to erase all of your feelings for Natsu and replace them with love for me.”

“That’s not going to work, everyone will know something is up, something is wrong.  No one just wakes up one day and switches who they love!  I know Natsu was oblivious for many years but others weren’t.  And we confessed our love to each other today!”

“Tch.  After the spell, I’ll come to your rescue and that’ll be the cover story.  That you fell in love with your savior.”

“I’ll never give in to you!”

“Fine, have it your way.  Menou, you’re up.”

 

Running towards the hotel, “She’s in there, I can smell her!!”

Leo- “There’s like a 100 plus rooms, how do we figure out which one she’s in?”

Erza- “You guys can smell her scent so we’ll pair up and each take a floor then clear them till we find the right one.  I’ll go with Gajeel and we’ll start from the bottom, Leo you go with Natsu and start from the top.”

 

As Menou starts to utter incantations Lucy feels a throbbing in her head.  Memories of her past begin to stream through her mind and soon it reaches the year she met Natsu.  With her strength and magic weakened she uses all of her willpower to resist.  ‘ _No I need to fight this!’_ she screams in her head.  _‘She tries to focus on Natsu, her friends, her spirits. ‘I cannot let him take away my memories!’_       

“Natsu…” are the last words she utters before her body is immobilized.

 

Menou releases her arms as he continues to chant. _‘Damn, I can still see and think but I can’t control my body!’_ Lucy cries internally, fearing what will happen to her.  _‘Natsu please find me soon! I can’t hold out much longer…’_

 

When Natsu and Leo reach the top floor he starts to sniff at each door.  One by one he passes them by with no trace of Lucy.  Finally at the last one, the Penthouse suit, he senses her faint smell.  He looks to Leo and points to the door.  Leo nods to him and Natsu breaks it open. 

Rushing into the room they see Lucy standing next to Gray and a stranger.  She is staring straight out as if in a trance.  “Lucy!  Gray, what are you doing here!”  he growls.

 

Gajeel- “Erza, they’ve found her, top floor!” 

 

“Ugh, you two, how’d you find us so quickly!” 

Leo- “Gray what are you doing to Lucy?!”

“That’s none of your business.”

Natsu- “Fucking pervert; let her go!”

“You’re too late.  We’ve wiped all of her memories of you!”

“What are you talking about!”

“When we bring her out of the trance she’s going to be in love with me instead.”

“You jealous bastard!”  Natsu lights his hands up.

“Careful.”  Gray pulls Lucy next to him.  “You wouldn’t want to risk hitting her would you?”

“Ahh, I am so going to kill You!!”

 

As Natsu and Gray argue, Leo is staring at Lucy when he notices something. _‘Is that a tear trickling down her face?!  She does still remember Natsu?  She’s still in there!’_

“Lucy, if you can hear me you need to fight back!  Fight the spell’s control over you!  Natsu tell her how much she means to you!”  Menou tries to run out of the room, he hadn’t contracted to get stuck in the middle of this fight.  But Leo catches and restrains him.

 

“Lucy, remember the day we met and you were under Bora’s charm spell.  It was me that broke its hold on you because only your true love could have broken the spell.  It was fate!  We were meant to be together!  Lucy I have loved you ever since that day!”

“No, stop it!” Gray screams and tries to attack Natsu.  “Ice-Make…”  Erza and Gajeel run in just at that moment and grab him pinning him to the ground.  “NOOOO!"  He screams before Gajeel knocks him out.

 

Natsu rushes to Lucy.  Gripping her arms he continues to plead.  “You are my strength, the fire behind my flame!  Luce, I told you I can’t lose you!  It would kill me if I do.  Please come back to me!”  Tears are gushing down his face.  But sadly only her silent tears tell her tale. 

 

“Damn it, you need to reverse the spell!  Get her out of that trance”  Leo shakes Menou.

“I can’t!  When you interrupted us I couldn’t finish the spell, now she might be stuck like that.”

Leo knocks him out, “Well you’re useless to me then.”  “Let’s tie these two up for now.”

 

“I just can’t believe Gray was behind this….” Erza mutters

“You guys, get them out of here.  I’ll stay with Lucy.”

Gajeel- “We’ll turn them in to the authorities.”

Leo- “Are you sure you’ll be alright Natsu?”

He narrows his eyes.  “No.  But if you don’t get Gray out of here…… I might just kill him.”

Erza puts a hand on Natsu’s shoulder, “We’ll be back okay.”  He nods.

 

When everyone leaves, Natsu sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Lucy onto his lap.  He holds her in a tight embrace still sobbing, “I love you so much Lucy, please come back ….”  Another tear trickles down her face. 

 _'Natsu? I still remember you!  But I’m stuck in this limbo…’_    More tears trickle down her face.

“Luce, you’re still in there aren’t you?”  the tears continue to trickle.  “Ugh I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you back!”

 

“Would you really do anything to save her?”

“Who said that!?”

“Answer the question, would you do anything to save her?”

“YES!”  Natsu screams. _‘NO Natsu he’s trying to trick you!’_

“Then repeat after me.  Fade the light, embrace the dark.”

          “Fade the light, embrace the dark.”

“I take the shadows into me.”

          “I take the shadows into me.”

“And accept the powers that were meant to be.”

          “And accept the powers that were meant to be.”

Natsu’s eyes flash red before turning back to normal.  “Now you are ready to set her free.”

“How do I do that?”  A piece of paper flutters down by his feet

 

“Follow the instructions exactly and when you are ready, come find me….”  The voice fades away. _‘Oh little brother, you are more like me than you realize and soon our family will be reunited!’_

 

‘Instructions: Lay her down on the bed.  Read the spells out loud and follow the instructions.

 

SPELL 1- You must first fully relinquish your heart to her for only a true love can break this curse.  After the first verse you must consume a small trace of her blood.

 

SPELL 2- To break the curse.  During the 2nd verse prick your finger and put it over her lips, she must take in some of your blood.  At the start of the 3rd verse light your hand on fire and just keep it burning until the end of the verse to make your sacrifice. 

She should come out of the trance at the end of the spell.’

 

Natsu lays Lucy back and begins.

 

Spell 1- Blood Bond

“Thoughts attuned to one another, apart, they can live no longer.  Flames of passion, and of yearning, in their hearts, steady burning.”

He pricks her finger and drinks.

“Our spirts now will unite.  My heart I give to you this night.  And as one, two become.”

They both start to glow….

 

Spell 2- Release & Retribution

“Protection comes to you this day; this crossed condition no longer has sway, from Lucy which desires to be set free.”

Pricking his finger, he places it at her mouth and lets it drip down her throat.  

“This blood will do its best to dispel the evil sent your way.  Uncrossed you will be, your mind unlocked and body set free.”

Lighting his hand.

“Consumed by this mighty flame, your evil shall no longer reign.  As Lucy begins her life anew, your harm to her, you can no longer do.  I return this evil to the one who has crossed thee!” 

 

“Natsu?...”  Their glows dissipates. 

 

As Natsu read the last verse, Menou was on his way to prison with Erza, Leo, and Gajeel when suddenly he began to scream out in pain.  They watch in horror as a fire consumes his body and reduces him to ashes.  “How did he burn up?!”  Erza stammers. 

Gajeel- “Don’t look at me, I don’t use fire magic!”

Leo- “And my magic doesn’t cremate people!”

 

Leaning down over he hugs onto her, “Lucy!  Thank the Gods it worked!  How do you feel?”

“I could hear everything going on but I couldn’t do anything.  But Zeref helped you break the spell.”

“Zeref?”

“You didn’t know?  That’s who gave you the power and spells to save me.  But we both will have to pay the immoral price.”

“I don’t care about the price.  It’s over now, I’ve got you back and that man has been punished for helping Gray.”  Menacing smirk, “With a fiery punishment! Ugh, but just wait till I get my hands on Gray!”

“Natsu.”  She pulls his face to hers and kisses him roughly.  “Don’t worry; Gray will get what he deserves.”  As a sinister grin forms on her face.  “I promise.”  Switching to a more lustful smile, “But… since we’re in this luxury penthouse, all alone, how about we forget about him for the rest of the day and focus on us….” 

Grinning, “You’ve read my mind my naughty little Princess!”

“Shh,” she chides him, “We need to hide that side from Fairytail….. for now, my dark Prince.”

 

Natsu hangs a make shift sign on the door incase their friends come back. _‘Do Not Disturb.  Lucy is okay.  Resting.  See you guys back at the guild. –N & L’_

 

Sitting in a cold magic cell at the Magic Counsel’s prison, Gray sits quietly. _‘Fuck! I almost had her!  Friggin Natsu, always ruining it for me!  Too bad for him, if I can’t have her then no one will!’_

“Oh really?”

“Lucy?!  How’d he break that spells on you!?”

“Too bad for you that Natsu was willing to make any sacrifice to save me.  But you needn’t worry about that.  You should be worrying about what will happen to you.”

“I don’t care.  If I’m stuck here for the rest of my life so be it.  Without you I’m nothing anyways.”

“If that is how you feel, let me help you get nowhere faster…”

“Nowhere?”

Lucy opens the cells doors and two black shadows rush in and grab hold of Gray.  “Black magic!  You don't use that kind of magic?!”

“I told you, any sacrifice.  Just consider it your fault that wickedness now exists in me.  Revenge is so sweeeett.” Elongating and accentuating the “t” she smiles maliciously, “You will pay for hurting me!”  “Hold him still for me.”  She directs the shadow creatures. 

Natsu appears at her side now.  He kisses Lucy as he side-eyes Gray.  “Finish him.” 

Gray gives them a furious look but they both just grin.  “Of course my love.”  And Natsu disappears. 

 

Held up in the air with his feet dangling Lucy takes a stance with her feet apart and moves both of her arms in a circular motion.  Grays eyes widen when he realizes the spell she is about to perform.   When her hands meet the top hand points its index and middle fingers upward; the bottom hand’s little and index fingers point downward.  He watches in horror as a dark, menacing aura surrounds Lucy.  “Th,thaat’s Zeref’s magic!”  utters Gray, panic raising in his voice.

 

She sneers, “And you won’t live long enough to tell anyone about it.  Time to die Ice Mage; tell your father we said hello!  Death Pillar!”  Sending out a directed blast at him she watches as the explosion rips him apart.  “Good Bye Gray…”  she vanishes as prison guards come running.

 

“Luce, did you take care of him?”

 

An evil smile crosses her face and she giggles, “I think your brother will be proud of me….”


End file.
